Obsessive Shadowing
by theinsanegirlwhotalkstoherself
Summary: Hermione is patrolling the corridors when she hears footsteps behind her. Who is it? Her 'obsessive shadower', apparently. George/Hermione. Pretty short. R/R!


Hermione was patrolling the halls. She inwardly groaned when she heard footsteps behind her; the same footsteps that had been following her for the past week. She turned around to see nothing. This time she really did groan.

"Why are you stalking me?!" she yelled to what looked like nothing.

"Ouch, Hermione. Stalk is a mean word...I prefer obsessive shadowing," replied George as he stepped in to the light.

Hermione scowled and quickly turned around to hide her small smile.

"Okay...so why are you obsessively shadowing me?"

George shrugged. "I've been bored and Fred's got a date with Katie so I'm all yours,"

"But shouldn't you be pranking some first year?" she asked sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling the halls?" he counter-asked.

"I was until you showed up," she said hotly.

"Well, don't let me distract you," said George

"Fine." And with that she stormed off, but in a few minutes she heard footsteps again.

She was about to go tell George off again when an arm shot out and pulled her into a broom closet. She was about to scream but a hand came out and covered her mouth obviously anticipating this. She desperately needed to get out so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Ow, you bit me," came George's voice. He removed his hand from her mouth.

"Well, that will teach you to pull me into a broom closet George Weasley!"

"Well, sorry for trying to save you from Snape!" he whispered.

"I'm a prefect, he couldn't have done anything," she whispered back.

He gave her a look and said,

"This is Snape we're talking about. He would probably give you detention just for breathing,"

"Point taken," she replied.

"So, let's just wait for him to leave," she went on.

The broom closet was quite small it could barely fit both of them; they were about an inch apart. After what felt like an hour but probably was about 10 minutes, Hermione groaned and said, "What the hell is he doing out there, I'm going to go outside to check," and with that she went outside.

"GEORGE WEASLEY SNAPE ISN"T EVEN OUT HERE!!" she practically screamed.

George came out cautiously then gave her a weak smile and said,

"Well, would you look at that. I could have sworn I saw him. My mistake," with a shrug.

"Ugh, I have never met anyone who was such a prat in my entire life!" This time she did scream and with that she stalked off back to the common room and flung herself onto one of the couches and promptly fell asleep.

"Hermione, I thought you were smart enough not to sleep by the fire," said a voice.

Hermione opened her eyes. The sight of George standing over her made her groan.

"Happy to see you too, milady," said George in mock cheerfulness.

Hermione looked around and found she was in her dorm.

"How did I get here, and more importantly how did you get here?" she asked.

"Well, you should thank me for it. I mean, if it wasn't for me stalking you, you would probably be in the hospital wing right now."

"Whatever happened to obsessive shadowing?" Hermione mumbled. George laughed at that.

"So how did you get in here?" she asked again.

"Oh, me and Fred found a way to get up here so we could pull some pranks on everyone's favorite bookworm," he said cheekily.

"George Weasley was that you who put worms in my bed?!" Hermione asked getting angry.

Hermione chased him around the room then she finally got tired and collapsed on the bed. George flopped down next to her.

"So," he chuckled "that was a nice work out."

She groaned.

"Can you ever not be sarcastic?"

"Sarcasm is my first language and you know how hard it is to learn a new one," he said smirking.

"I'll take that as a no," she said.

"You're no fun," he said pouting.

"Like you're barrels of fun yourself," Hermione said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Exactly," said George ignoring her sarcasm.

"I complete you." He made a heart with his hands and looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," replied Hermione, dismissing what he had said with a wave of her hand. Then she got up and made to leave but George stopped her and pushed her against the wall. She gave him a look.

"Why is it so hard?" George asked.

"Why is what so hard?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"What?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"That I like you!" George yelled.

Hermione just looked at him, shocked.

"I'm guessing from your lack of an answer it means you don't feel that same." George said, stepping away from her.

"Just forget it," he said or a least that's what he was going to but he was cut off by Hermione's lips crashing onto his. George deepened the kiss and when lack of air became a problem he pulled away.

"I'm guessing from that you do feel the same?" he asked.

Hermione laughed and nodded then she asked,

"So does this mean you're going to stop stalking me?"

"First it's obsessive shadowing and second...never," he replied before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
